Who I used to be
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Prompt: Amelia and owen get in a car accident. At first owen seems to be in a real bad shape and amelia helps him. The ambulance arrives and she says she is ok and owen is the one hurt. When they are at the hospital amelia had a seizure and the doctors find out she has a serious concussion
1. Chapter 1

"It is crazy you know?" Amelia asked without taking her look away from the wet and slippery road.

"It is not, your sisters are pressuring you into something you don't want to do, and it was your idea" Owen said.

"They will be so mad" Amelia's voice was just a little bit too happy.

"This is the spirit I want to hear when we are going to get married" Owen said.

Amelia looked at Owen for a second when she looked back at the road again there was a deer standing in the middle.

"Amelia watch out" Owen yelled as he saw it too, Amelia turned the wheel sharply and lost the control over the car. The car flipped over and hit the bushes until it hit a tree and stopped.

Amelia opened her eyes and she couldn't understand where she is, it was hot, way to hot in here.

"Ouch" Owen said and Amelia finally understood what happened.

"Are you alright?" she asked him and then turned her face toward him "you are bleeding".

"Yes" Owen said "are fine?" he asked.

"I am, we need to get out, the car is on fire" Amelia noticed the flames she managed to get out of the car and went to Owen's side. She opened the door after few attempts.

"Can you get out?" she asked, Owen tried to stand and fell back.

"I think my leg is broken, give me your hand" Owen gave her his hand that until mow was stopping the bleeding and she saw how bloody it is.

"We need to get you out fast, you are losing too much blood" Amelia said and helped him to get out of the car. They moved away from the car and the moment they were in a safe distance the whole car was on fire and then exploded.

"Wow that was close" Amelia said as Owen collapsed in her arms.

Owen's eyes closed and he passed out.

She started pressuring his injury and looked for his phone, hers was in the burning car. She called the hospital but a useless nurse answered so she hang up and called Meredith. After a few rings she answered.

"Owen where are you everyone is lookin..." Meredith said but Amelia interrupted her.

"We were in a car accident, Owen is hurt, we are on the 23rd Ave about 10 miles before highway 1-90 he is bleeding a lot, Meredith" Amelia said quickly.

"I am on it we will sand a helicopter" Amelia can hear Meredith telling what happened and a voice, maybe a male, Jackson Avery? Saying he is sanding Owen and then Meredith coming back on the phone "Amelia they are on there way, he will be fine. Any organs you think are damaged?"

"I don't know it is getting very dark here and there is too much blood, it could be everything intestines, kidney or even his liver" Amelia said "how long until they will be here?"

"Just a few minutes, hold on".

"He is unconsciousness for too long, I can't lose him… mered…" but Amelia didn't finish her sentence because she heard the helicopter. It landed and the paramedics got out, they saw them and run to them.

"Ma'am are you injured?" one of them asked while the other was taking care of Owen.

"I am fine he is hurt" Amelia said as they all got into the helicopter.

"We have him, we are doing our best" he said.

During the whole flight Amelia didn't leave Owen hand. After a few minutes they arrived to the hospital, Bailey and Webber waited for them on the roof.

"The patient has abdominal injury" the paramedic said as they lower the gurney. The noise of the helicopter was horrible and Amelia felt like her head is about to break.

They got him inside of the hospital where Meredith was waiting to Amelia, Owen was taken to surgery immediately.

"Amelia lets take you to an exam room and check you" Meredith said but Amelia refused.

"No I am fine, believe me it is him I worry about" Amelia said.

"What happened, where did you going?" Meredith asked.

"My sisters are driving me crazy and they aren't even here yet, so we decided… I decided we should get married alone without all the mass. It is my fault" Amelia felt awful.

"it is not your fault" Meredith put a hand on Amelia's arm and added "your sisters are very difficult to deal with".

"There was a deer on the road, I moved the car and lost control, I have to see how is he doing" Amelia started waking towards the ER when she fell on the ground her body shaking.

Meredith was next to her Amelia after a second "page neuro" she yelled.

Amelia had a concussion that caused a seizure after they took a few scans they determined she has a serious concussion.

Amelia was lying in bed and Meredith was sitting next to her.

"Ooh" Amelia woke up.

"Amelia can you hear me?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Amelia asked and put her hand over her forehead.

"You were in a car accident you have a concussion. You had a seizure"

"Well that is not a surprise. One out of 70 reported cases of concussion are followed by seizures" Amelia said.

"I see you are fine" Meredith smiled as she saw that her sister in law is acting as usual "Owen is doing fine, they managed to control the bleeding and they believe they will be able to save the kidney, he also have a broken leg but nothing serious".

"Owen? who is Owen? The other driver? And who are you?" Amelia asked with a confused look on her face.

 _ **I decided to use a helicopter instead of an ambulance because I wanted to show Amelia's status before she has a seizure but I have no medical knowledge beside wikipadia and the rest of the internet. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if I should continue.**_

 _ **p.s i always want to know what you think and hear your ideas for fanfics.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the first chapter I wrote:**_

"Owen? How is Owen? The other driver? And how are you?" Amelia asked with a confused look on her face.

 _ **When I actually meant to write:**_

"Owen? who is Owen? The other driver? And who are you?" Amelia asked with a confused look on her face.

 _ **Which is probably the worst mistake I could do if I wanted to anyone also to understand the story, sorry, I corrected it already.**_

 _ ** _p.s thank y_ ou "guest" for pointing it out. English is not my first language so if someone sees any mistakes feel free to point it out and I will correct it as soon as I can**_.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's me, Meredith. Do you know where you are?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Los angels" Amelia answered immediately

"Amelia you are in Seattle"

"Why? Don't tell me I am visiting Derek, wait Meredith in Seattle? You are his slutty intern" Amelia looked very proud of herself because she finally could understand something.

"Right I am" Meredith said and stood up "I am going for a few moments but I will be back".

Meredith walked fast out of the room and bumped into Richard. "Meredith I was going to see Amelia how is she?" he asked.

"She doesn't know… anything, she thinks she is still in LA" Meredith said "why aren't you operating on Owen?"

"Bailey is closing" he said "what do you want to do? Wait until Owen wakes up? Call her family? Addison?"

"I think we don't need to tell her nothing, we will let Owen do it, I don't know what to say. Maybe it I just temporally"

The two doctors came inside Amelia room, Amelia was sitting in her room and touching her hair.

"My hair is much shorter" Amelia said as she saw them in the door "I have amnesia, right? And from the look you had when I asked I assume it is retrograde amnesia. How long is the time that I lost? Weeks? Months?" Amelia looked at them for a few seconds and said, this time it wasn't a question "years".

"Amelia I…" Meredith tried to explain.

"What happed? Who is this Ian?" Amelia asked "even with our screwed up relationship if I am hurt, where is Derek?".

"He is… operating he will…" Meredith cut Richard in the middle of the sentence.

"Stop, she deserve to know" Meredith took a deep breathe "he died, car accident two years ago, you have been living in Seattle for three years ago and Owen, not Ian is… you going away with him.. He is your boyfriend you were going to a romantic trip".

"I have a boyfriend With whom I am going to a romantic runaways, no way" Amelia said quietly like that was the most impotent thing Meredith said but both Richard and Meredith saw the paralyzing pain in her eyes "so this guy is he alright? Is he out of surgery?"

"Any minuet now" Richard said and in the same time Wilson came running into the room.

"He is out of surgery, his anesthesia is almost gone" she said.

Amelia looked scared, she didn't know where is she, who really are those people and her head hurts "I want to sleep, can you call Michelle?"

"I am sorry but I don't know who is she" Meredith said "maybe Owen will know, when he wakes up I will ask him" Meredith, Wilson and Richard left the room and Meredith smiled and turned the lights off.

In another patient's room Owen started to wake up.

"Amelia" he mumbled and Callie stood next to him.

"Hey you" she said as he opened his eyes.

"Where is Amelia?" he asked.

"She is fine"

"Really?" Owen insistent not believing Amelia will leave his side if she is not hurt herself.

"She has a concussion, that's all" Callie tried to avoid telling him the whole truth.

"I would believe you if you didn't say 'that all' what is going on?" he asked and tried to get out of the bed but he fell back on the pillows without any power left in him.

"Owen careful you just had surgery" she knew he won't give up so she added "she has amnesia Owen and she can't remember the last eight or seven years. Meredith told her about Derek she also told her that you're only her boyfriend".

"She doesn't remember me? Us?" Owen was devastated and then he understood she also doesn't remember her best friend's death the relapse, Rayne and… her baby "I need to see her".

"You are too weak to get out of bed and…"

"You don't think she will be ready to come here" Owen couldn't it is really happening, they were so happy few hours ago. They were about to start their new life and now she don't even remember him or who she is.

Meredith showed in the door "Owen you are up, how are you?" she asked and when she understood she won't get an answer she added "Amelia wants to talk to some Michelle, you know her?"

"She is dead. Amelia relapsed after her death, I need to talk to her" he said desperately.

"This is not a good idea" Callie refused.

"Ok I will take you after you speak with Richard about how we should talk to her about her 'new' alcohol problem" Meredith understood why Owen needed to see Amelia.

"Fine" Owen agreed and they waited to him. Richard finally came and said "we need to be careful, she doesn't know about that problem but her body does and who knows what drinking will trigger in her" he looked at Owen with pity "we probably better wait until someone she knows come but with the storm it may take days. Hunt you should go now" they helped Owen to sit on the wheelchair and Richard and Owen went to Amelia's room.

Amelia got out from the toilet when they came into the room, Amelia looked at them and smiled "I do know you" Owen face light up and then she added "you were Derek and Addison's mentor in New York, right?"

Owen felt like he got to breathe again and then he was drowning again.

"So you are Ian, right?" Amelia assumed by the chair and his other injuries that he is the guy Meredith was talking about.

"Owen" he corrected her as Richard left.

"Sorry" Amelia said and smiled "but I see my daddy issues aren't solved even if I pretend to have a grown up's life".

"Well" Owen smiled feeling awkward like in the first meeting with Amelia.

"I know I should filter" Amelia said and walked towards him and sat on the empty chair where Meredith was sitting "I think I get it, you are really hot" Owen laughed and as a reflex he took her hand "Ohh and big hands, that's gooood" Amelia starched the last word.

Owen blushed and said "you really don't know who I am, right?"

"I am sorry, but no" she took her hand back and stood up just to find herself on the floor screaming from pain"

 _ **So here it is, I just love young Amelia and I miss her so much but it is so hard to write her like that. I hope you enjoy it :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_There it is. Sorry it took so long but i had problems with deciding which way to take this story. What do you think, amelia will remember or not?_**

Owen never felt so helpless as now, watching Amelia screaming on the floor while he can't help her, he managed to get out on the sit an fall on the floor next to her. In that moment a nurse and few doctors came in the room, got Amelia up.

"Push her 5 milligrams of vicodin" said the doctor Owen didn't recognized.

"No" Owen yelled "she is… no drugs, read the file".

The doctor took the file while Amelia felt a relief and stopped screaming.

"We are taking her for another CT" he said, they took her away leaving Owen behind, on the floor.

Callie entered the room few seconds later, she was surprised to see Owen on the floor "what happened?"

"She is… I need to find out what is wrong with her. Callie she can't die, I can't live without her" Owen cried. Callie helped him get back on the chair.

"She will be fine, I am going to find out what is going on" she said and left the room to go to the nurses station.

"They are taking her to surgery, they found a bleeding they missed before" she said when she came back few minutes later.

"No they are not, they are obviously not good enough. They aren't touching her" Owen said furiously.

She assured him "this time Stephanie is in charge, she is going to be fine" Callie promised.

"I can't lose her" he said "I love her so much she is…" Owen was in so much pain not knowing how is she.

"I can take you to her" Callie offered.

She placed his chair next to Amelia's bed. Amelia opened her eyes when she heard them. Callie touched Owen's shoulder and left the room.

"You are here again" Amelia noted.

"Of course I am. You want me to leave?" he asked.

"I don't mind" they were quiet for a minute until she said "you saw it, that the woman you knew is gone. I drug addict, I am obviously hurting you and you are still here".

"You are wrong the woman I love is laying in this bad, she might not remember me and us, but I do remember" Owen said.

"I still can't believe it, that this life is my life, that Derek is dead, that we are together" Amelia closed her eyes again and then opened them again, she gave Owen determined look "tell me something about us".

"We were talking about having a baby" he said.

"Really? I am going to be the worst mother on earth" Amelia laughed.

"You will be an amazing one" Owen corrected her "I want the baby be a girl and you want a boy".

"Why a girl?" she asked.

"I want her to have those beautiful eyes and those dimples. I want a little Amelia because one Amelia in the whole world is just not enough" he said and before he could added anything else a nurse came inside the room.

"We are ready to take you now" she said and Callie followed her and took Owen. Before they left the room Owen said "try not to do something stupid like dying ok?"

Amelia laughed and Owen couldn't think it could be his last memory of her.

Callie helped Owen get into his bed "Ouch" Owen felt the pain in his abdomen as the adrenalin faded.

"You ruptured your sutures" Callie said. They took him to get it fixed and Callie gave him some sleeping pills with the pain killers.

Owen waked up hours later and saw Callie sitting next to his bed.

"You drugged me" he said.

"Yes, you would hurt yourself even more if you were awake for the whole time of the surgery. You had a surgery, you need to take care of yourself" she said.

"Is it over? Is she fine?" he asked.

"Her anesthesia is coming of now. I will take you" Callie knew he needed to talk to her.

Amelia is sitting in the bed and Stephanie is checking her reflexes, Amelia kept telling her she was doing it wrong and Stephanie laughed and ignored her. She finished and she and Callie left Owen and Amelia alone.

"I had a dream" she said lying back on the bed.

"You want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"I was walking in a forest, very nerves with a bottle of sparkling water" she said confused "I think I just remembered the most useless memory in the world"

"The water, it was lime. You were coming to my trailer and people bring a bottle of wine when they visit so you brought it because you don't drink anymore. It was our first kiss" he said with a smile on her face.

"I don't drink? Seriously? Is it me flirting? It's lame. Seriously? Your trailer?" she asked without letting him time to answer.

"You had a relapse few years ago and you had a problem with alcohol, it is you flirting but if to be fair you did said you have literally no game and lived in a trailer on Derek's land before we moved in together" he answered all her questions,

"Thanks, I guess. You are injured too, you should go sleep, get some rest" she maybe doesn't remember him but some part of her was worried about him.

"ok, we could eat breakfast tomorrow morning together, I will ask someone bring us real food instead the hospital food" he offered.

"yeah that sounds good" she said "good night".

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it and remember I am always happy to hear your thoughts about it :) so leave a review. If you have any ideas you want me to write send them and I will do my best._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter was corrected by the BETA I Fell From Heaven, thank you.**_

 _ **Reammber leaving comments is a very nice thing to do.**_

The next day, Owen managed to convince Edwards to bring them waffles from Amelia's favorite place. She always says that they make them almost right, almost like her father.

So, waffles in hands, he got a nurse to wheel him into Amelia's room.

"Good morning!" Owen said cheerfully, while Amelia adjusted herself in her bed.

"Good morning! What are we eating?" Amelia asked, remembering that he promised to have breakfast with her today.

"Waffles." Owen answered her, handing her a box full of them.

"I love waffles! But they are never as good as my father's." Amelia said sadly, almost tearing up, but she shook the feeling away and opened the box.

Owen settled down on a chair next to her bed and they started to eat in silence.

Amelia, being the usual her, attempted to make small talk.

"I make amazing waffles too, you know." She said without even looking up from her waffles.

"I know." Owen smiled at her softly, reminiscing their beautiful morning together, eating waffles on the traveler's porch.

"I used to cook you waffles, right?" Amelia felt weird. Really weird. This man, whom she didn't even know knew her like that; and he probably brought the waffles because he knows that she loves them.

"Yeah. We used to sit on our traveler's porch and eat waffles, which you would have cooked."

She nodded her head slowly. "Those are really good. Almost as good as my father's."

"This is why I bought them." Owen smiled, offering Amelia a cup of coffee.

"They are really nice. Thanks again." Amelia smiled back at him, sipping from her coffee.

"I am glad you still like them." Owen said, taking a sip from his own.

"Are we going to talk only about food?" Amelia asked him, getting uncomfortable.

"We can talk about whatever you want." Owen hoped she will want to talk about their relationship.

"Okay then. Derek has kids?" She asked him.

"Yes, three." Owen said, he looked at Amelia's face. She was clearly surprised "Zola is the oldest, she is seven. They adopted her. She is an African little girl, who was transferred to this hospital by a program put on by Dr. Alex Karev. She was Derek's patient. Then comes Bailey, he is four, and Ellis is one and a half."

"Three kids is… wow…" Amelia said, wide eyed. She needed time to process that.

"Anything else?" Owen asked her, amused by the look of shock on her face.

"For how long have we… you know, been a thing?" Finally, she chose to ask about their relationship.

"Almost year and a half." Owen smiled uncontrollably.

"We are happy, right?" Amelia looked at Owen as he nodded "I am sorry, I can't remember. I wish I could though."

"It's not your fault" Owen took Amelia's hand.

"You seem to be a great guy. I mean you know so much about me, and I usually don't share so much. It means that we were really serious, and that I trusted you, which is rare for me, by the way." Amelia said.

"Yeah, about that, we actually…" Owen was interrupted by Amelia.

"You know why I relapsed?" She asked him.

"Yes, your friend Michelle she…"

"Died." Her mind clicked and was flooded with sudden recovered memories.

'Who is dead?' she asked, knowing that face all too well. She uses it all the time when she is about to tell patients' family that their relative is no longer here.

'Derek, it's Derek.'

"I am sorry…" Owen held her hand more tightly.

"How?" She muttered for herself, unwilling to share her old-new memory yet, Owen seemed to hear her so he answered.

"She killed herself, you found her. " Owen wanted to hug her when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"How did I get clean?" Amelia tried not to look at Owen. She felt like if she sees his eyes again, she will break down in tears. They felt so warm and safe, like home.

"Amelia, I don't think…"

"Tell me."

"There was this guy… You were planning to get married but he overdosed and you got clean after that" Owen wished she would look at him.

"That's it? No more Skeletons in my closet?" Amelia finally looked at him, managing to control her emotions.

"Amelia…" Owen left the worst for last.

"Oh god." Amelia fell back on the pillows. "Go on."

"You found out that you were pregnant with his baby few months later and…" Owen took a deep breath "He was anencephalic. You donated his organs."

"I need to be alone… Can you leave? Please?" Amelia felt sick to her stomach with all of this new information. She managed to take the bag from beside the bed before puking in it.

"Amelia, it wasn't your fault." He looked at her sadly and gave her a tissue.

"Just leave. And call a nurse on your way out, please." She refused to look at him again.

Owen left reluctantly and a nurse came in.

After showering, Amelia was laying down in her hospital bed, her wet hair leaving a mark on the pillow. She heard voices from the nurse's station.

"Are you lost?"

"No, I am looking for my aunt. Dr. Shepherd." The voice seemed to belong to a little girl. Amelia continued to listen carefully.

"Oh, you are Dr Grey's daughter. I am sorry but you can't see her alone."

"Please." The girl begged and for a few second there was silence.

"Okay, just five minutes."

The door opened and a girl came in.

"Amy!" She said happily. She figured it is Derek's daughter. 'So this is Zola…'

"Hey!" Amelia sat in the bed.

"I am Zola; Mommy said you have problems remembering. You really forgot me?" Zola came closer.

"I don't remember much, sweetie. I am so sorry about it." Amelia saw tears forming in Zola's eyes. "Come here." She pointed at the chair next to her bed. "You see, if I lost all our old memories, which means that you need to remind me of them. And if that doesn't work, we just will have to make new ones, like if we ate ice cream together every Wednesday before, we will do it again."

"Really?" Zola sat in the chair.

"Yes." Amelia looked at her and added, "I don't remember you but I know I love you very much."

"I love you too Amy." Zola finally smiled.

"Your mom knows where you are?" Amelia asked the little girl.

"No…" Zola looked guilty "I am supposed to be in daycare waiting for her."

"Let's tell the nurse to call her so she won't worry. Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Amelia said, standing up and stretching out her hand for Zola to hold.

"Yes." Zola held Amelia outstretched hand.

"We will go eat ice cream and you will tell me everything about yourself. Okay?"

 _ **Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**_

 _ **p.s I still except prompts so send them if you want.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you excited about going home today?" Meredith asked her sister n law.

"I don't really remember home but I guess so" Amelia sign the papers Meredith brought.

"You should call your mom again she is worried" Meredith said.

"I know but she wants answers that I don't have and we don't really have what to talk about" Amelia handed the papers back to Meredith.

A nurse came in and took the papers she smiled at Amelia as she was a friend and said "here you go Dr Shepherd, the cloth you came with to the hospital" she gave her a bag, Amelia took it without looking inside.

"So are you sure you don't want to come back home with the kids and me?" Meredith asked as they walked out of the room.

"Kathleen thinks that living in my house could help with the memories, I think it will be the best for me" Amelia had a feeling she is doing the right choice.

"it looks like a nice place" Amelia looked at the house, she hoped she will remember something when she will see it but now she was standing in front of the house, her and Owen's house and feeling nothing, no memory floated, nothing looked familiar.

"But you don't remember, right?" Meredith looked at Amelia with compassion, she put her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Let's get inside, maybe it will work better there" Amelia said.

The women knock on the door and seconds later Callie opened the door "hi, I was just making launch".

"hey" Amelia said and looked at the woman, for the last two weeks she played a game, when she met someone new she would create a story about the person and see how close to the truth she guessed but soon she got bored and started telling herself story that included aliens, ninjas and spies. This time she imagined that Callie and Owen are actually married, they have three kids, the oldest is a girl and her name is Alegra and two boys, twins named Matt and Tommy. Amelia's thoughts were interrupted by Meredith's cough, Amelia stood in the doorway and blocked the entrance to her.

The two women followed Callie into the kitchen and saw Owen sitting and cutting salt.

"Hey Amelia, how are you?" Owen gave Amelia all the space she needed and waited until she will try and contact him and still he was very surprised when she decided to come home, to their home. Owen was released from the hospital a couple of days before and he spent the last two days worrying about Amelia's arrival.

"Better, my head hurts less" Amelia looked around her, curious and confused.

"That's good" Owen saw Amelia stat and tried to ease the situation for her "this is Callie, she works with us".

"Sophia's mom?" Amelia spent a lot of time listening to Zola's stories, most of them involved her best friend Sophia who was Mark's daughter and also had two mothers, Callie and another woman named after a state, Nevada or something.

"Yes, look the food is ready and I have to take Sophia from school so you will be fine, right?" Callie put the bowl full of spaghetti on the table.

"I have to go too" Meredith put Amelia's bag on the closest chair.

"Thanks" Amelia and Owen said together making Callie smile.

"Oh, you are lovebirds again" she said and they left leaving awkward silence behind them.

"So where I sleep?" Amelia asked after few minutes of silence interrupted only by chewing and sips.

"In our room" Owen saw Amelia's mischievous smile and added before she could "I will be sleeping in the guest's room".

"Oh shame" Amelia said and laughed.

"You don't even know how much…" Owen joined to her laugh.

Amelia took a shower, it was relaxing and so nice after so much time in the hospital. Then she looked in the cupboard in the bathroom but didn't find anything interesting about their life and neither under the bed.

She tried to read the book that was next to the bed and then just looked at the watch that was on the wall.

After a hour or so she decided to unpack her bag. She took the cloth out, the blood on them made her stomach go upside down and her mouth dried up. She couldn't remember what happened but it made her feel sick.

She almost didn't notice it, in the bottom of the bag, in the beginning she froze. After a minute she stood up and got out of the door.

Amelia burst in the room on which Owen pointed out earlier as the room he will be sleeping in. the room was dark and she saw him lying on the bed and then he set. She got closer and yelled "what the hell is that?" holding it in her hand and waiting for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I actually finished this chapter, it only took me forever(!). I would really like to know what you think bout this one :)_

"Amelia" Owen covered his eyes with his hand, the light from the corridor blinded him, and he couldn't see what she was holding in her hand "what is it?"

"It's a ring, engagement ring with a huge rock if to be exact. Why nobody told me that we were about to get married?" Amelia's head spanned and she sat on the bed, feeling as if she about to lose her consciousness.  
"Amelia" Owen whispered and came closer to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't want to make you feel more confused then you already are, and I didn't want to force you in to this before you are ready. I know you will remember us, it may take time but I am ready to wait as long as needed".  
Amelia looked at him hypnotized, she stood up and walked out of the room leaving Owen behind. When she got to her room she whipped her tears, only then she realized she was crying.

The next day Amelia was determined to forget about the ring that felt like she was burning a hole in her pocket. She decided to check every possible place in the house in search of something that will recover her memory and keep the awkward silence between her and Owen to a minimum. She went through her cloth first, her style like everything else in her life change. Her cloth become longer and more adult. But this wasn't what caught her eye, the other side of the closet did. His side. She moved her hand through the fabric of the shirts, her hands moved and she felt like she isn't controlling them, she just had to. A nock on the door awaked her from her daydreaming.  
"Hey, Amelia I was thinking of going for a walk, the doctors recommended it so…" Amelia heard Owen's voice behind the door. Then she heard his steps walking away.  
"Wait a second" she called and followed him, she couldn't breathe "I could use some fresh air".  
"Oh, really?" Owen was more than surprised "I mean sure, we could go drink some coffee on our way home".

"So we came here often?" Amelia asked as they sat next to the corner table in the cozy coffee place.  
"As often as we could" Owen smiled behind the menu "with our schedule it was a bit difficult to find the time, but you really liked it here".  
"Yes it's nice here" Amelia looked around her, it was nice and so different from the places she was used to hang in.  
"What are you ordering?" Owen asked.  
"I am not sure what is good, what I usually order?" Amelia wondered.  
"Coffee" they both answered with a smile to Amelia's question.  
"Yeah" Owen smiled "you like their chocolate cake".  
"Ok, then I will take it" Amelia decided "it's nice, you know… Sitting here with you and drinking coffee, it is so different from what I am used to, but it's nice" Amelia said.  
"Then what are you thinking about the weather?" Owen asked after a few moments of awkward silence while they were waiting for their orders.  
"Seriously?" Amelia laughed, "You really want to talk about the weather? Cause' not talking is better. Come on Owen, you can do better".  
"Is that a dare?" He smirked "what do you want to talk about? I can tell you about your life here if you want".  
"I would love that, everyone always talk about anything but work which makes me feel like I am only here because of Derek" Amelia sounded as if she was joking but Owen knew her better. She told him, years ago about her fear to become the wrong Shepherd and he felt he had to hug her and banish that feeling of her, but in the current situation he knew he can't do it, so he did the second best thing.  
"You can be sure no one thinks you are here because of that, you proved yourself already. You had this big surgery…" while Owen was telling her all about Dr Harman's surgery he watched her, how her eyes shined as she listened, she smiled even without realizing it. It proved him that never mind what, she is still there, his Amelia, the woman he loves, the woman he was waiting to wake up next to for the rest of his life, the one he was planning to get old with, she was still here and he was ready to wait for her until she will want it all too.


End file.
